


Meet the Pyro

by CLOWNFISH14



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt, Love, Not Quite Character Death, Other, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOWNFISH14/pseuds/CLOWNFISH14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just a one shot that I may make a sequel to one day:</p>
<p>Its a rainy day and the RED team can't wait for there new uniforms to come in PYRO's uniform shows them what there gender is but when SPY says something rude PYRO does something shocking  what made PYRO snap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Pyro

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sorry if I'm not that good with the characters I've only seen pictures and herd about tf2

it was a rainy day with barley any sun and everyone was still asleep... except PYRO, there always up at 5:00 to take a shower and get dressed without anyone seeing them without there mask pyro also liked to make breakfast for everyone it was a good thing to pass the time other than talking to there friend ballonacorn about his bad drinking habit or lighting a match and watching it burn. Ones PYRO was done with getting dressed in there favorite red suit and mask they skipped there way down the hall to the kitchen, but on there way PYRO bumped into something or someone, PYRO freaked out and scrambled for there backburner they got it and tripped who ever it was and pinned them to the ground, burner pointed directly in whoever it was face..... but another look and PYRO could see that it was only HEAVY, PYRO let out a breath..... PYRO can't wait for the new uniforms to come in maybe PYRO will get a new mask that they can actually see through and lollipop axe, but for now they quickly got off and said sorry 

"murph phery"  
HEAVY got up and pated PYRO on the head cousin PYRO to flinch and back away, HEAVY was concerned for the little pyromaniac and tried to cheer PYRO up

"don't vorry it fine really, it never bad to have an eye out.... so vare are you going little PYRO?

"ahhh murph mahh murph men"

"cant understand you with mask...take off?"

"murph"  
PYRO shook there head and continued on there way to the kitchen HEAVY followed, and when they got to the kitchen he smiled.... so PYRO has been the one waking him up to the smell of eggs and pancakes I should thank him..... or is it a girl?... I never really found out maybe I should offer to help?

"so did little PYRO need help with breakfast?"

"Muir murph murph"  
PYRO shook there head and started making the eggs so HEAVY just sat at the table and played with his guns..... ones the food was served SCOUT and MADIC came in and they each grabbed a plate and went to the table HEAVY got up to get his own plate and when PYRO handed him one he thanked him PYRO put two more pancakes on his plate and sent him off with a smile, ones he got to the table he saw SPY there with a cup of coffee 

"did you ear? Zat ze new uniforms a coming in tozay? 

"ya and some of us are getting new weapons I hope I get a wicked new bat

'Ja I hope I get a new syringe gun"  
SNIPER and ENGINEER came in with a pile of boxes 

"hay guys these are the new uniforms and equipment but were not supposed to open it yet so don't touch until we get the a ok got it?

"ja"  
"we"  
"yah"  
"da"

"ok lets go train for now"  
And with that everyone got up and followed SNIPER AND ENGINEER to the training rooms, HEAVY was on his way out but then he noticed that PYRO wasn't coming, he turned around and saw PYRO cleaning up the plats they left and doing the dishes, so HEAVY grabbed a broom and started to sweep happy that PYRO didn't complain about him helping.

When they were done PYRO and HEAVY both went to the training room. //when I say training room think hunger games ok? Ok.// When they got to the training room they were all doing there different things so PYRO just went to the closest simulation room and brought out there backburner which they called spark. Three hours in and everyone was finishing up and packing... except for PYRO HEAVY watched in aw as PYRO hadn't missed one target and they got 58 hits straight without missing and the max you can get is 60. but as PYRO was about to hit the last one they turned around and saw HEAVY watching them PYRO got nervous and tripped and fell missing the last one by a long shot HEAVY came in and lent PYRO a hand but PYRO refused and got up on there own and walked away

while everyone else went to the shower room PYRO went to there room to brush PYRO's hair. PYRO's room is always dark it had one mirror one closet and a bed... and of course there was an inflatable unicorn in the corner.... PYRO walked over to its pink little friend, and yet again ballonacorn had managed to get drunk while PYRO was gone PYRO gave him a lecture on how alcohol is bad and that two much can kill you that seemed to get ballonacorn to his senses and he promised he'd try to stop.... some times PYRO thinks he needs a girlfriend to help him with his habit but not now PYRO needs to brush there hair while everyone else is still taking showers... so PYRO took off there helmet letting there long white fowhalk out.

(PYRO Pov)

I let my hair out and looked in the mirror my scard face and white hair had not changed it was still ugly I hate my face I hate my body I'm to skinny but when I eat I only get fat ugh....I can't wait to go to pyroland next week, anyway my fowhalk had grown down to my but while the shorter sides stuck out like a porcupine its was a mess from being it the helmet so I grabbed my moms old brush and went to work..... first the sides and then the back that's what my mother would say whilst brushing my hair she liked it long so I kept it long cutting it only to my shoulder blades... speaking of which 'I grabbed the scissors and started to cut.'.. ones it was to my shoulder blades I stopped and started to cut the sides a little more so that they were right above my ears, I don't know what I like this style so much but it makes me feel pretty so I keep doing it, then I grabbed my purse and got out my lighter and an old note a note my mom wrote to me telling me why I shouldn't let others see me it also had my name on it so I wouldn't forget......... Luka........... ones I was done brushing my hair and cutting it I grabbed my mask and skipped to the lounge where I found everyone staring at me I put my hands up in defense even though I didn't know what was going on but then my lenses got sight of the packages... SCOUT got up grabbed my hand and sat me down on a nearby chair.

"there you are we were waiting for you we can't open the packages up without you that's an order"

(HEAVY Pov)

Ones PYRO was here we were allowed to open the packages SCOUT went first he opens the box and grabbed out a new RED stainless steel bat and a new uniform 

"I'm gunna go try this on just wait!" He ran out of the room and came back with a black shirt with a red jacket, red pants and new black sneakers he posed in front of everyone 

"I love this new uniform it awesome! And this new red bat is way cooler than my old gray one.... ok SNIPER its your turn" SNIPER got up and pulled out a new red sniper rifle and a uniform he walked out of the room and came back dressed in a black shirt with a red trench coat black pants and red army boots 

"damn this rocks and just look at this rifle my god!...... ok ENGINEER its your turn"  
ENGINEER got up and brought out a uniform he probably didn't get a new weapon because his are already perfect from him working on them so he went and came back in a black shirt with a red army jacket red pants and black army boots.

"I like it a lot... SPY its your turn" SPY grabbed out a red bracelet looking thing which he quickly stuffed in his pocket and walked out of the room and came back with a new red mask black turtle neck red pants and black army boots no one asked about the bracelet thing so I didn't either 

"it is a good fit no?..... MEDIC you turn"  
MEDIC got out new red syringes a new syringe gun and a uniform he went and came back with a red lab coat black pants and nice black shoes 

"yes this will do now HEAVY it is your turn"  
I got up and grabbed a uniform and two new red guns I ran out of the room put my new clothes on and came back I had on a black shirt with red overalls and black army boots I felt sharp I liked it 

"I love it it fit vary nice yes?"  
I got the thumbs up from everyone and then I looked at PYRO who was clapping

"Ok little PYRO it your turn now!  
PYRO clapped there hands and reached in the box pulling out a black tomahawk a black gas mask with smaller but better filters, new black flares, a red uniform and what looked like a slim crome black flamethrower with a red trigger PYRO hugged it and ran out of the room and when they came back I was amazed PYRO had on a tight fitting red pyro suite with a black half jacket with a hood on It and black boots that went up to the knees and black tight fitting gloves...PYRO was either a flat chested girl or very slim boy I couldn't help it he looked so good in it 

"PYRO you look so good in new suit I love it and new weapons sure to be useful ya?"  
He nodded clapping his hands together and jumped up and down saying something that I couldn't make out but it didn't matter he looked so happy, 

A couple days past and everyone had gotten used to there new things but as we were having breakfast SPY walked up to PYRO 

"so you are a boy we? So why can't we see you face... you can eat with us if you show me"  
SPY had on a slick smile but PYRO shook his head and pointed at spy's pocket 

"Murph muuurph mur murph re hm?"

"zea is nosin in my pocket even if ze was I would not show it to ze likes of a PYRO such as yourself now come on I am sick of you mumbling!

"mr m mot shuring yahh  
said PYRO as he turned around and started to walk away

"don't you za walk away from me you secrete keeping freak you are probably ugly anyway covered in bruises or some-"  
But just then PYRO landed an uppercut to SPY knocking him out everyone looked at PYRO with shock it was not like him to lose control like that he is usually happy go lucky skipping around and making people laugh there was even this one time MEDIC was experimenting with plants and PYRO didn't know so he picked all the flowers and made little crowns for everyone even when someone got mad at him he never hit one if his own team before. PYRO had his hands in fists and be was shaking with rage he grabbed his flamegun and pointed it at SPY..... MEDIC got up and slowly walked over to the mad PYRO

"shhh calm down its ok just put the gun down and lets go somewhere to talk ok?"  
PYRO dropped his gun and then dropped to his knees you could hear the labored breathing from his mask MEDIC rushed over to him and took his pulse

"calm down PYRO you a hyperventilating if you keep this up you vill faint just take a deep breath and calm down come on... in..... and out"...  
PYRO did what he said and they both stood up MEDIC led him to his office leaving the rest of us to stare at the door way where they ones stood, then back at SPY who wasn't showing signs of waking up soon SCOUT got up and cracked his back 

"well that was weird who new PYRO had a dark side let alone good hand to hand combat skills I'm going see what's up you guys can follow if you want, leave SPY he deserved it"  
Everyone got up and followed SCOUT leaving SPY on the floor.... when they got to the waiting room they saw MEDIC writing down something on a piece of paper and sticking it on a bottle of pills SNIPER got up and poked MEDIC on the shoulder.

"so... whats up with PYRO? Is he sick?

"Sigh.... no I'm sorry..... you all know that PYRO never acted normal right?"

"ya"  
"da"  
"m hm"  
"yes "

"well you see he suffers from psychosupremia he can't read or write over a 4th grade level he has mixed senses and he fights through delusions and calls pyroland and over the years it has slowly been getting worse I fear that one day......we vill lose are little PYRO to complete and utter madness....... but for now I beg of you to be nice to him while he's still around.

It was quiet but everyone nodded they would make PYRO happy they would keep PYRO safe and they will cherish every second they have with him....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it please leave a comment and kudos  
> And if you rally want I might make a sequel one day just tell me that you want one and it might happen :D


End file.
